


313. eating fire

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [165]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, wasabi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: Helena eats wasabi. This works out great for everyone involved.





	

“It’s fine if you can’t eat it,” Sarah says helpfully. Helena looks up from the wasabi at Sarah, and then back at the wasabi, and then back at Sarah.

“Why could I not eat it,” she says, sounding confused – and Sarah would laugh at her confusion, but she’s seen Helena lick mayonnaise out of the jar and she’s not quite sure that her sister’s stomach or tastebuds have… _limits_.

“It’s – spicy, meathead,” she says. “You’re not supposed to eat the whole thing, you’re supposed to – I dunno – break off little bits of it, and put it in soy sauce, and shite.”

“Cosima said I had to eat the whole thing,” Helena says slowly, as if she can’t fathom why Cosima would say to do something if it wasn’t the very safest thing.

“Cosima has a bet with Scott,” Sarah says.

“Then why are you here.”

“I’m – impartial,” Sarah says. “Whoever wins, I get five bucks.”

“Oh.” Helena goes back to looking at the wasabi. It’s a big lump. It’s about the size of a golf ball; Sarah’s mouth hurts just looking at it.

“Can I get five bucks also,” Helena says.

“I’ll give you three,” Sarah says. “Seems fair.”

Helena nods at this logic, and then reaches out and picks up the wasabi-ball in her fingertips. She sniffs it. Huffs out a few panicked breaths through her nose. “Oh,” she says, and: “no. Smells like medicine. Sharp.”

“You said you’d eat it.”

“I thought it would be food, not green knife-paste,” Helena says, the corner of her mouth beginning to tilt down sourly. She rolls the ball between her fingers. Looks at Sarah. “Does Cosima say _yes_ , or _no_.”

“She thinks you can do it,” Sarah says.

“Do you.”

“I think you’re gonna melt your bloody mouth is what I think.”

“You think I can’t eat it,” Helena says, sounding scandalized.

“That’s not what I _said_ , meathead—” Sarah starts, but it’s too late: Helena has opened her mouth, and the wasabi is down the hatch. Helena’s cheeks bulge wide for a second and then she starts chewing; everything seems – surprisingly fine. Sarah’s shoulders relax a little bit. Jesus Christ, it’s _Helena_. If anyone could do it—

Then Helena lets out a high scream, without opening her mouth, and a glob of wasabi hits Sarah in the neck. Sarah blinks at it and watches it slide wetly down a couple centimeters. Then she looks at Helena, who is sitting there with her mouth still open and her eyes bulging.

“ _No_ ,” Helena says emphatically. “ _No_. No!” She sounds a little numbed; the word comes out closer to _doh_ than anything.

“You spit wasabi on my neck,” Sarah says slowly. She gets a napkin and wipes it off.

“ _Poison_ ,” Helena says.

“You – spit it,” Sarah says. “On my _neck_.”

“Sadness!” Helena says.

“God, I’m gonna stink like wasabi for bloody _days_.”

“Why do people eat this! On purpose!”

“I’m gonna text Cosima you couldn’t do it,” Sarah says, dropping the napkin on the table and picking up her phone – only to be interrupted by Helena’s hand slithering across the table, pulling the napkin back to her side.

“Helena,” Sarah says.

“I can do it.”

“No you _can’t_.”

“I am going,” Helena says grandly, “to eat it. Whole thing. One gulp. All gone.”

“If it hits me in the face this time,” Sarah says, “you’re not my sister anymore.”

Helena doesn’t listen; she’s too busy unpeeling the napkin from the disgusting, saliva-soaked clump of wasabi. She frowns at it intently for a moment. Then she opens her mouth wide, and pours the whole thing back down the hatch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
